The New Battle, In A New World
by psycho-goalie
Summary: Chrono, Marle,Lucca and the others all are relaxing a year after they defeated Lavos but soon a dark force emerges.
1. Default Chapter

Title:  
  
Chapter 1: The New Battle  
  
Chrono was relaxing in a lawn chair in the backyard of His and Marle's new home that had a wonderful view of Lenne square that glisined in the sunlight every morning and today was no exception. The sun was bright the sky was blue and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.  
Chrono was about to fall asleep for a nap when Lucca came barging through the yard door and stopped to catch her breath before she said anything to the confused yet amused Chrono.When Lucca finally caught her breath she was estaticly going on about a parade to commerate  
the one year annaversary of the destruction of Lavos. Chrono sat up and look at Lucca as if to hear it again and sat there confused,Lucca saw the way Chrono was and explained that the parade was for Chrono,Marle, and Herself, Chrono sat up and had a flashback to that   
fateful battle....[flashback: Lavos had been manipulating the planet for it's own pourpose's, Chrono, Magus,and Frog, had fought this far and all decided that they wished to keep meaning in there lives. Laovs' core had created himself a pair of bits that never really  
did much except revive the core. After what seemed like an eternity and many many elixers Chrono took His Shiva edge ran up to Lavos' core stabed it into the gut of lavos and as the blood gushed out of it's stomach He draged His sword up through the neck and head of   
Lavos, the body of Lavos exploded in blood and hit the ground and Chrono landed across the room and put his sword away.Magus crouched and concentrated his shadow magaic against one of the lavos bits and made it implode,Frog took the Masamune and leap slashed the other bit spliting  
it in two.Chrono turned around and Frog said "alas it tis over" :end of flashback] Chrono then stood up looked at Lucca and started to walk away "where are you going?" Lucca jolted in as She grabed her friend by the shoulder.Chrono just turned His head and said "to clear my  
head, I'll see you and Marle at the parade in an hour or two." Lucca didn't know what to do and could only watch her friend walk out of His yard and to someplace that She couldn't figure out. Dumbfounded She went to find Marle and walked up to the back door of Chrono's house.  
Lucca knocked on the door and after a large crash and a couple of bangs and bumps Marle appeared at the door and looking inncent and asked Lucca what was up. Lucca explained about the parade and then Marle got all excited untill Lucca asked her if she knew what was wrong with  
Chrono. Marle stoped jumping around and said " I can't figure Him out, He just has been sulking about for the last few days I wonder if it has something to do with Lavos but he won't open up to me." Lucca now worried about Chrono even more decided to ask Marle if it was a good  
idea to follow him to where ever he was going. The girls decided that it would be a better idea to leave him be, and to pass the time they did what all girls do they went to town and shopped.  
  
Chrono had left his house to try and clear his head, lately he has been sensing that a dark force stronger then Lavos was emerging from somewhere but he couldn't find where or what it is. He decided to take a walk through the forest where the catherdral used to be and was clearing  
out some of the weak monsters to relive his stress. All of a sudden a gigantic rock snake emerged, and lunged at Chrono knocking to the ground. He knew a rock snake was immune to sword attacks but he was weary of useing a magic attack because he only had lightning magic and knew that  
that kind of magic couldn't effect a rock snake as well. The snake wasteing no time lunged at Chrono again this time chrushing him against the ground. As quick as he could Chrono got up and looked around for a way to defeat this snake,he saw a very large tree across the clearing so he  
ran to it drew his sword and cycloned through the tree. As he landed on the ground the snake jumped to attack and as it did this the tree crushed it and it shattered into many pieces. The now trimuphant red-haired boy decided thathe has done enough for the day and headed back to truce.  
  
Lucca and Marle where in the middle of truce village store hopping looking for new clothes for them, Chrono, and Ryuoge(Lucca had found a baby while she was in the forest and took it in)he was just over a year old. Marle was walking out of one of the stores when a black roly tried to   
attack her,Marle had to many shopping bags to react but Lucca saw this pulled out her Wonder shot and blew the rolly away. Marle looked at Lucca with a thinkful look on her face "am i glad you were paying attention, but why was that thing in town?" Lucca could only come up with a baffeled  
look on her face. Marle shruged and noted that Chrono would be here in a couple of minutes so they went back to marle's home and droped off their new clothes and when they got back to Truce Chrono was waiting for them. Marle ran up to him and gave him a hug and a kiss, " where did you go?"  
Marle wondered. Chrono said he went to clear his mind. Lucca abruptly interuped "we are the focous of this parade we have to get to the front of it soon so they can start." Marle and Chrono laughed and Chrono carried Marle to the float that they were to be riding. The parade was to go   
around Leene square then to travel through Truce vilage then back once more through Leene square. The parade was going great till it left Lenne square, as it left the sky went to black clouds and a large purple bolt hit the ground a little distance away. Chrono knew that this was an act of the dark force he had been  
feeling lately and made everyone take cover and knowing that Chrono never jokes everyone took cover in some of the buildings of Truce village. After about 2 minutes of a pure purple bolt the coulor faded and the clouds dissapeared, Chrono, Lucca, and Marle knew that a new battle may begin. 


	2. Begining

chapter 2:  
  
The whole town was dumbfounded by the bolt of lightning but since nothing happened they countinued with the parade. Lucca who happened to be the one who set up the parade she know that it would be behind and that the fire works would go off before they where back to Leene square.  
As the parade began to enter the square the fireworks went off and it made a large spectical for the crowd who came to watch. The parade wound down and turned into a party where Lucca Marle and Chrono were honoured for there deeds. The night was over and everyone went home Marle and  
Chrono went to there beachside house and Lucca went to her island home and they all went to sleep. During the night Chrono had a dream.dream: Marle and Lucca where walking through truce forest on a sunny day in the middle of winter, as they pass one of the large trees a figure fell  
out of the tree landed on it's feet and disapeared, Marle looked at Lucca and they both where scared and stared to run. the figure appeared behind them and stabed them in the back as they tried to run. :end of dream Chrono woke up screaming NOOO! but then relized that it was only a dream.  
Marle only turned in her sleep, He looked to her and vowed to himself to never let that happen to them because they where to people who mattered to him most. After a long time of thinking he decided to go to the other times useing the epoch to see how everybody else was. Hie first destanation  
he decided was to go to 2300 A.D. Chrono knew the epoch makes a very loud noise in order to travel time so he flew it to the middle of nowhere and went to the year 2300 A.D. The way it had changed since they beat lavos was amazing... the sky was blue the grass was green and the sea was as clear  
as glass. He knew that Robo was around the proto dome as a hero of this time so he went looking for him in that area. After a couple of minutes he found Robo helping a bunch of children build a fort. Chrono decides to help out and after a while they built a fort. Chrono and Robo said there dues to  
the kids and went into proto dome. Robo in his overly formal matter asked Chrono what is his business in the year 2300. Chrono laughed and said that he was stopping by to see how Robo is. Robo explained that in a recent turn of advents there was a strange cloud that shot a purple bolt of lightning into  
The facial expression on the red-haired boy totaly puzzled the robot and he questioned him, about the abnormal face and Chrono told him about how that happened in his time as well. As Chrono and Robo walked out of proto dome towards epoch a couple of renagade guard bots attacked them.  
The first robot knocked Robo into a wall and the second missed Chrono because he jumped into the air drew his sword spun around came down on the second robot ripping through metal and wiring Chrono landed and watch the two pieces of the robot fall to the ground sizzle and short circuit. Robo on the other  
hand was takeing a beating untill he managed to parry a blow at which time he tackled the robot into the wall and shattered it into a million pieces. Chrono put his sword away looked at Robo, Chrono decided to check if the dark cloud and purple lightning happened in other era's and hopped on the epoch.   
Robo went to the end of time to wait for the others.  
  
Chrono took the epoch back to 1000 A.D. to get Lucca and Marle. When he had arrived back it was still morning and he went to his home and woke up Marle. She looked up with a very bad hairdo, Chrono couldn't help but laugh. After he laughed for a few seconds he explained the situation and told Marle to get   
Lucca and go to the end of time with the gate key, and that Robo would explain more. Chronno waited to see the girls off then went to the year 600 A.D. When he arrived he went to Guardia castle he was welcomed with a warm heart. Chrono aproached the Queen and asked to see Frog. Queen Leene told Chrono that Frog  
was out to investagate a strange cloud. Chrono asked if she knew the region but she had no clue. So he set out to find Frog. He decided to look in the area around the west forest, as he walked into the forest he started to look for evadence of Frog but couldn't find any, as he was walking into a clearing 2 mud imps  
attacked him from a tree. He was knocked down to the ground by the first one and the second crushed his leg, as he tried to get up one hit him in the back but he managed to stnad and draw his sword. He jumped into the air and sent a slash through the first one and it's flesh fell to the ground. as he landed he looked   
at the other one and it tried to run, Chrono gave chase but before he could catch it something came out of the tree landed beside the mud imp and cut it into three peices, The three parts of the imp and plenty of blood landed around Frog. Chrono looked at Frog, "Thanks Frog" Frog looked to Chrono and said "Thy no need   
for thanks tis my duty to protect my'th friends." Frog and Chrono chat about the recent turn of advents. Frog Decided to go and wait at the end of time.   
  
Chrono then took the epoch to the other times and went and got Magus and Ayla. When he was in 65000000 B.C. he was in the forest maze and he was pinned down by an ape and punched in the face 3 times resulting in a bloody nose that spilt blood all over his face. He tried to get up and pushed the ape off but it jumped at  
him again this time though he punched the ape first and it fell back, Chrono drew his sword and draged it across the ground leaving a deep bleeding gash in the ape, Chrono then left to get Ayla. Chrono explained to Ayla and she decided to come along. Chrono then went to the end of time to try to figure out what to do. 


End file.
